Reasons for Passion
by sakurapetalxo
Summary: He was an all-star soccer player. She was a pink haired girl that happened to attend the same university as him. Who knew a biology pairing would change their lives? SasuSaku
1. Prologue

**Reasons for Passion**

_**Hey you guys!  
So a plot bunny was bouncing along.. and found me ^.^  
If you like the prologue and want to see more on the story please leave a review, I have the first few chapters of this done but I'd firstly like to know if the prologue is alright (:**_

_**I accept constructive criticism so please feel free!  
Enjoy!  
-sakurapetalxo**_

**He was an all-star soccer player. She was a pink haired girl that happened to attend the same university as him. Who knew a biology pairing would change their lives?**

_Prologue__**  
**_

I screamed as I watched from afar. The bullet had perfect co-ordination and striked its victim solely on the neck. Its shooter masked his face and scampered out of sight. The tear in my heart worsened. How could this have happened?

I sprinted to the scene, my pink hair billowing behind me. I ran as fast as my legs permitted, pushing my limit. The lone figure collapsed, its shadow becoming one with the night. I yelled for help but no one listened. The loud commotion had somehow masked the gun shot. The people, oblivious to the turn of events, were brainwashed by the ever continuing game.

As I reached the figure I collapsed onto it caressing and holding it with my life. Suddenly a child heard my sobs and turned the attention of her guardians to me and him. Slowly the whole crowd began to notice, the game even ceased. It was me, him and them. Finally the crowd began to panic; an ambulance could be heard in the silent horizon.

I stroked his hair gently, moving on to his features, his eyes were closed but he was still breathing. The soft thump of his chest rising and falling. I looked down at him, the tears slowly sliding down my cheeks and held him even closer. How could I have been so stupid?

The coach came up calling his best player's name only to see me clutching him. My solemn expression moved something in him, that here was where I needed to be and if he told me to move he could tell I'd resist.

"Why Sasuke? Why did you take my place?" I sobbed into his shirt.

Shortly after, his reply followed, as a faint whisper that only I could hear, "Because I love you."

My eyes widened, and the tears began to pour harder as he gave a go at his signature smirk.

How he came to love me honestly puzzles me, but I think it better be to start at the beginning when he was Rome and I was a speck of dust to him, nothing more.


	2. The First Day

**Heyy guys! Sorry for the long wait ! But here it is, the first Chapter:)**

As I walked down the dulled sidewalk with my best friend Ino Yamanaka, something seemed to stir in the sky; the clouds were parting to reveal a beautiful stream of sunlight. I smiled warmly and continued nodding along to the one sided conversation being held between myself and the blonde.

"So I've been getting ahead on our September reading and Wuthering Heights is remarkable!" she glanced in my direction "What do you think?"

"Hm, I thought it was well written but too predictable." I commented honestly.

Ino rolled her eyes "Why thank you for you're overflowing poise of optimism."

I smiled angelically "You're welcome."

As we continued walking I noticed the strange amount of stares I seemed to be acquiring. Being a freshman I'd figure something like this would happen, it was most likely my hair colour, pastel pink. However I've been told that my eye colour, a deep emerald green distract the fact from my hair. As the stares ceased I realized we'd reached the main building where my first period and orientation were.

I kept my head down and tucked some of my hair into my beret trying to not strike up a scene. I turned to Ino but to my dismay she was getting ready to leave me for her appointment with the orientation director.

"How do I look?" she asked me seriously putting on her business face.

"Ready to take on the issue of text book over-pricing!" I chuckled and gave her an encouraging smile.

"So then I'll see you later in English Lit.?"

"Of course!" I beamed.

"Save me a seat!" she called before heading into the office.

"Will do." I cried over my shoulder as we headed in opposite directions.

I made my way up the stairs and towards the third floor, briefly before glancing down at my schedule, my World History class seemed to be in room 204 which seemed nowhere to be found. I turned a corner just to collide with another body and send all my books sprawling to the floor.

I avoided the student's face and started muttering my apologies while picking up my binders and my laptop case. But suddenly I had to look up since whoever it was they were on there knees right in front me helping me gather my things, but what I saw was beyond what I expected. There before me, was a beautifully sculpted face with a pale complexion and raven hair falling into his eyes. Somehow he struck me as the most beautiful human being right there. His eyes, I noted were a deep onyx colour. We stood still like that for a few moments, onyx and emerald collided, until his next words.

"Just don't let it happen again." He looked down at me, glaring, before handing me my books and walking away.

What an asshole.

When I shortly found my World History class after the encounter it turned out to be much more interesting than I thought it'd be. The teacher, being comic was always squeezing in a good laugh and making me smile, I believe his name was Iruka. Yes that's it Iruka-Sensei.

Anyways, history was one of my best subjects so I enjoyed the class to the fullest, participating and jotting down notes when the seminar had begun and highlighting them afterwards. I brought my laptop but truth is I never use it in class, it mainly serves for my entertainment, I prefer to take hand written notes because it offers me a more visual memory when it comes to studying. I was here on scholarship and to keep my position I had to keep up a good education.

When the bell rung I headed for my much dread Biology.

Why I had picked a minor in this science was beyond me, it had been recommended to me back in high school and my mother was set that I could always use it as a fallback into some form of medical assistant if my journalist career path failed.

My mother. What a character. She'd always been my biggest supporter but I knew she had her doubts. I guess that's what happens when your mother works for one of the biggest corporate law firms in the state. She claimed her own mother, my late grandmother, had always put her down and somehow that had just driven her to prove her wrong, to show her that she really was worth something.

I'm sorry mom, but the only person I want to prove something to is myself. I just want to make you proud.

I shook my head, thank goodness; I'd picked a University that was 9 hours away from home. I don't think I'd been able to stand my mother's daily comments and jabs. I'll stick to having her on Skype once a week thanks.

I made my way down the stairs to a room at the far back corner of the hallway, 301. I glanced down at my map; this room was indeed my biology class.

I walked in cautiously seeing that I was the first one there and took a seat casually placed near the middle section that was closer to the professor. I glanced over at the laboratory that was laying stilly behind the mass of seats, it gave me a nervous jitter just looking at all that equipment laying there silently.

More people began to come in, I quickly opened my laptop and set a recording device and opened a new writing document, to make sure I wouldn't miss one bit of the lecture. Today was the first day so surely there would be no experiments just yet. I heard from Ino that they assign you into pairs for the semester since they aren't abundant in equipment. I sighed, normally I'd prefer to work alone but it seems that I won't have a choice this year.

The room was nearly full when the professor showed up, a tall, lean young looking man that oddly enough had silver hair. He introduced himself as Kakashi Hatake. And began telling us the basis of what we are about to cover in the next four months.

Suddenly, the door whipped open and the beautiful boy from earlier appeared before us, rushing to an empty seat, which seemed to only have me or the sketchy gangster in the back as options. Guess it looks like I'm going to be sitting next to Mr. Arrogant today, just my luck.

Kakashi Sensei cleared his throat and re-started his sentence. Something along the lines on how this course is one of the finest offered here at the university even though the equipment isn't plentiful, some of it's the most advanced in the state.

"I'll be putting you into partners for the semester; it'll be a lot easier to divide the work load that I'm going to be bestowing upon you."

As he began reading the names I closed my eyes, and prayed that I would have a decent hardworking partner, I even crossed my fingers.

"Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke Uchicha, who was that? I glanced around the room hoping to see a hand shoot up and wave to me over. Then I glanced next to me: the handsome boy's face had gone pale.

He turned to me slowly, "Well, I guess I'm stuck with you."

Oh. No.

**What did you think? Good? Bad?**  
**Leave me your thoughts ! More to come soon. **  
**~sakurapetalxo **


End file.
